


Minor Technicality

by Sonofashepard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Heartache, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sadness, Slow build to actual sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Has Issues, age gap, like huge age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard
Summary: Tony's jaw went slack and his eyes widened, his gaze slowly roving the slender retreating figure of a young boy exiting the new Avenger headquarters. The boy who'd just rejected the greatest, once in a life time offer delivered to him directly by the Tony Stark. He was Iron Man for God's sakes, who in their right mind said no to him?!Apparently, teenaged spiders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [稍作升级](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398421) by [InnocentDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays), [Sonofashepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofashepard/pseuds/Sonofashepard)



> This fic starts out right after the ending of Spider-Man: Homecoming, so I don't wanna spoil anything for anyone. Continue only if you're up to date or okay with spoilers :3

Tony clenched his fist, his shoulders jerking at his sharp breathing as he made his way off stage, Pepper Pots delicately wrapped around his arm. She led him toward the doors, both ignoring the cameras and microphones that were being pushed into their personal space, each one trying to get the best exclusive of the ring resting on Ms. Pots, or rather soon-to-be Stark's third finger.  
"I need a drink." Tony grumbled as he gently removed himself from his inpromtu fiancée.  
"You've never take rejection lightly," Pepper started, but one look at Tony's fallen expression weakened her drive to protest, "I'll see you in the morning, then." She sauntered off, leaving a slightly surprised Iron Man to his own affairs. 

~

"He's getting  _married?_!" Peter's cheeks tinged pink as he stared at the tv screen, his best friend Ned giving him a similarly dumbfounded look. 

"You said NO?!" 

"I thought it was a test!!" Peter shook his head in disbelief. "It had to be, obviously the reporters we'rent actually there for me." 

"What if they were, Peter?" Ned asked slowly. "And you said no. To Tony freakin' Stark, man. You turned down genius billionaire playboy philanthropist slash Iron Man because you thought he was pulling your leg." Ned gave him a stupid smile. "Not to mention he's like Daddy or something to you, right?" 

Peter sputtered, bewildered at his friend even uttering the phrase. "Excuse me?! Hell no, that's just... that's just... wrong. He's an idol of mine, that's all. Besides, if you saw it from my perspective? You'd think he was pulling your leg too. If I was really his big announcment, how come he had something like that as a coverup for calling a conference? That's just-"

"okay I get it." Ned cut him off. "At least he let you keep the suit, so that's cool. Just means you didn't offend him, right?" 

~

four hours later

Tony slouched against the bar, his hand waving along through the air to the voice of Celine Dion, which echoed quietly in the near empty room. The only two people around was the bartender and himself. Slowly, the drunk lifted his head. 

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, he clumsily opened his contacts, scrolled a few times, and then clicked on a specific name. 

Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited. 

"Hello?" A high pitched, boyish voice rattled through the speaker. 

"Peter." Tony slurred out. For some reason his thighs heated at the sound of the boy's response. 

"Hey Tony. I hope you're not mad at me..." the boy drifted off in a way that had Tony's whiskey breath catching in his throat. 

"Not at all..." he practically whispered through the receiver, oblivious to the tone of his own voice, a tone that was dangerously akin to the sound of a secret he'd been keeping from Peter and the rest of the world. A dirty secret that could ruin a reputation if it were to get out, and yet here he was, sultry words preparing to spill from his voice all because there was too much liquor on his tongue. "I was just wondering if you'd stop by the tower tomorrow after school.." He could hear Peter's quick, nearly fearful breathing through the phone, causing an arousal to build in his chest. "Pepper's flying out of state, and I was just thinking we could work on some minor technicalities with your suit. Things I forgot to tweak before giving it back." 

"S-sure Mr. Stark." A shiver made its way down his spine at the name. "The second I get out of class I'll head that way. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" 

"Are you alone?" Tony breathed into the reciever, and Peter went quiet. A small smirk pricked at Tony's drunken lips. 

"... N-no... are you drunk?" 

"Absolutely. Now good night." Tony quickly closed the call, looking around the room before standing from the stool. He grabbed his suit jacket and left the private bar. 

"Friday." He addressed his phone while finding the stairwell, his brain too busy to ride an elevator. 

"Yes, Tony?" 

"Start a flight to the tower, I'm going to be staying there for a bit." 

"Already done, sir." 

"Great. I appreciate your eavesdropping skills. Very convenient."

"Of course sir, it's best to assist without being asked, is it not?" Tony chuckled as he made his way through the door to the street, opening the back door to a sleek black luxury car. 

"Happy, so nice to see you. Friday informed you where to go yeah?"

"Yes she did, sir." 

"Great, then I'm going to take a nap." 

It didn't take long for Stark to fall asleep, in part due to his aggressively large amount of alcoholic intake, Tony was out like a light the moment he closed his eyes. He wouldn't officially open his eyes and wake up his mind until the next morning, even though he managed to board and get off of his private jet. 

He only made it to the couch on the top floor of the tower, but it was close enough. 

~

"I'll see you later, Peter, have fun with Mr. Stark." Ned of waved him goodbye, leaving him alone on the sidewalk in front of the school. Peters heart pounded as he turned in the direction of a secluded alleyway for him to change in. He wondered what Tony wanted. The way he sounded last night, he wasn't quite sure he'd even remember inviting him over. What if Tony wasn't even at the tower? 

He adjusted the mask on his face, heaving his shoulders into a shrug. "Let's do this..." he mumbled, slinging a web above him, launching himself up into the air, and into the fasted mode of transportation he'd discovered. Smiling to himself, he allowed his body to fall into the rhythm of swinging from one building to the next. He wasn't sure what Tony wanted, but there was one thing he couldn't get out of his head. 

The amount of arousal he got from Tony just speaking into the phone was alarming. He'd almost popped a hard-on when he'd simply asked him if he was alone. Which was a problem, because he wasn't alone. 

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that were beginning to pop up from thinking about Tony, Peter focused on the tower, throwing his body forward before extending his arms, catching himself near the top four floors of the building. He crawled around the side of the tower toward the balcony, fluidly flipping up over the small wall. Through the opening he could see Tony fixing himself a glass of malt liquor, most likely bourbon. 

"Hey Tony!" Peter called, removing his mask as he entered the room, heading to the island bar, leaning over the edge across from the older man. 

"Underoos." Tony grumbled, raising his drink halfway before catching his offer between his teeth. Minor, no liquor. "How was your day at school."

"Preoccupied, couldn't stop thinking about what yo- uranium has to do with an assignment I have to do." 

"Uranium?" Tony shook off the doubt. "Would you like help?" He leaned forward, brushing off the warning sirens in his head. His clouded sense of judgement was swept to the side. Tony was all but done with holding back like he'd been since he laid eyes on the kid. Besides, the damned brat had denied him. Him! 

"N-no it's a group project, it'd be unfair to work on it without Ned." Tony just nodded, his eyes flashing predatorily at the boy. The 16 year old boy. Tony's mind tried its hardest to remind him, to stop him from doing something that would result in a guilty conscious. 

"T-Tony?" Tony blinked, having made it around the bar and up to Peter's side, getting dangerously close to the minors face. "Y-you're getting married right?" 

"Only because I needed something to say." 

"So you really were going to-"

"Its no big deal." Peter opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. His cheeks flushed and his gaze slowly fell to the floor. Tony's mouth began to water at the pure innocence of the boy sitting before him, dressed in a skin tight suit that defined his lean muscles. It were as if he was begging to be ravished. Tony had to shift his thighs, his cock threatening to pitch an unwanted tent. 

"Don't get me wrong, it would've been awesome having you on the team. But, you gotta do what you gotta do." Peter looked up, and Tony saw the chance he'd been waiting for. Reaching out, he gripped the kid's jaw between his finger and thumb. "It's actually quite a shame I don't get to have you around all the time." He stepped in front of the wide eyed teen. The wide eyed teen with inhuman strength who wasn't moving a muscle, even though Tony'd pushed him back against the counter, forcing his face up, making the youth stretch out his torso to follow his direction. 

"Tony.." Peter breathed, shifting his lower body in discomfort. Whiskey brown eyes drifted down toward the young boys crotch. "What're you doing?" His gaze snapped up to meet Peter's. 

"you've had me chasing after your pretty little ass for the past four months, and now I have you all alone with nothing to interrupt me?" Tony leaned forward, sliding a knee between Peter's quivering thighs. His lips parted, mere inches from Peter's. "Im finally working past a minor Technicality that's in your suit." Peter groaned when Tony squeezed his fingers together, bringing the minors mouth up to his in a forced kiss, yet Peter easily gave in, allowing Tony to fish a tongue between his lips. A knee worked itself against the boys crouch, bringing a bout of catlike mewls from his throat. Tony growled, his hand trailing to grip his throat while his teeth softly massaged Peter's bottom lip. 

"Tony... what're... why are..." 

"inhuman strength to push me off yet you submit.." Tony pushed his knee into his cock. "You're even grinding into my knee." He smirked. "How long have you harbored feelings for me?" Peter moaned in protest to the question. "Do I spark a fire in your stomach? Fuel a Daddy kink you're hiding...?" Peter's cheeks flushed red and Tony paused. "Really?"

Peter opened his eyes, looked up at Tony with confusion. "Really what?" 

"You have a Daddy kink?" An eyebrow ticked as he asked the question, the bulge in his slacks pushing out against the fabric as he pictured the phrases that could slip through those plump lips. 

"W-what? No!" Tony growled, driving his knee into Peter's crotch. 

"Really now? So if I fucked you, you wouldn't wind of crying out "oh Daddy, yes yes..."..." Peter sucked in a deep breath. 

"M-" Peter was cut off by another forceful kiss, which brought him to his feet, his body easily being lifted up and set onto the counter by the older male. 

"You want this." He growled, moving his lips down to Peter's jugular. "Say you do."

"N-no." 

Tony stopped, his blood running cold as the single word seemed to slap him from his sex-driven ferociousness. 

"No?" Leaning back real slow, Tony looked the doe-eyed boy face to face, guilt and remorse beginning their fateful buildup in his gut.

"Not like this sir..." Sir sent a rivet of desire through his abdomen but he ignored it. "... you haven't even bought me dinner yet..." 

And just like that, Tony's conscious thought of right and wrong flew right back out the window, and he began a long, drawn out throaty laugh.

"Kid, I designed you a suit. If you wanna go off of the money and time I've spent on you, you'll be trading titles with Ms. Potts real soon." Peter turned bright red. 

Tony, one, Peter, zero. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few days after chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, back with that second chapter.  
> And just so some of you know, because it's tagged Rape/Non-con  
> There isn't explicit rape in this. There is unwilled advancements that are allowed that some people would feel uncomfortable toward if it were to happen to them. Regardless, I don't condone rape, or anything like it. 
> 
> Also, you guys are amazing :) thank you so much for reading my fic. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so feel free to constructively critique anything you see that's a mistake.  
> Until next time :3

"Tony." A stern yet caring, honey smooth voice sang into his thoughts, pulling him from the idea of hovering over a blushing mess of an arachnid boy. 

"What?" He ran his tongue against the back of his teeth.

"You called in a session, so what am I here for?" A beautiful young lady, with brown to blonde, naturally curly shoulder length locks encasing a slender face of sharp yet sexy features, folded her arms across her chest, skeptical ember eyes scanning Tony's face. 

"You remember our agreement?"

"Regardless what you tell me, illegal or not, I can't breathe a word of it once we end this session." She waved her small hand in the air, reclining in a near catlike posture, prepared for him to begin the conversation. 

"I've currently made up my mind to seduce a 16 year old high school student." He spouted without hesitation, each word concrete and void of emotion. 

"Ah, appealing to that Daddy is complex you've always exuded." The woman was by no means surprised. "I was under the impression it was actually important." 

"Doctor, I'm setting myself up to fuck a child." Tony raised an eyebrow, contemplating right then and there why exactly he'd hired the practical child in front of him in the first place.

  "First of all, because I'm a magical creature with a great bod and can do some cool things. And also, he seems consentual." She smirked. "Besides, I've been telling you to explore the side of you you needed to discover. You're doing a bang up job." She scoffed, standing from her chair. "You hired a young mutant to be your therapist because you wanted the opinion of an outsider. You found me, saw extreme similarity, and hired me the next day. You're chasing after yourself from a different time, and you see that in the boy. You also see that he is, essentially, better than you in every way. If I were anyone else, I'd scold you. But, you clearly chose a 19 year old psychologist for the reason that I'm not anyone else." She paused, turning toward the window that overlooked the city. "I do have to say though, you better be careful, if this is really something you're planning on going through with. You could wind up in serious trouble." She relaxed her slender shoulders, turning her gaze back to Tony. 

"I understand that... it's more than lust, I actually care for the boy." He paused. "Like a son, if you're into that sort of sick thing." Chuckling, he stood from the chair. "I've got to get going, I'll see you around?" she said nothing. Waving him off, Tony exited Dr. Phera's office and into the elevator that sat adjacent to it. He'd given her an entire floor of the tower, solely because he'd grown quite fond of the fire tongued rebellious child.

Smiling, he pressed the one button he pressed the most.  To the top of the building the elevator rose, and Tony's mind took him several days back to the first encounter with Peter as a thing of his fantasies.  It'd ended abruptly when Aunt May gave Peter a call, asking him to return home for dinner. Instead of immediately evacuating, Peter took a moment to look Stark in the eye and clarify that this had really happened. 

Chuckling, Tony exited the elevator, heading toward the drink bar. He stopped when he caught glimpse of a red hand dangling off of the side of the couch between him and the booze. "Peter...?" He softly inquired, stepping lightly around toward the front of the couch. 

The golden glow of the setting sun sent rays of reflective light from Peter's dirty blond hair, his skin radiating in a far from human way, giving him a god-like look to him. 

His knee was resting against the couch while the other foot dangled over the edge, one arm thrown behind his head with the other over his stomach. He lay there fast a sleep, his lips slightly parted in the most innocent expression. 

Tony felt the weight in his stomach as his cock twitched in his slacks, causing him to press his knees together in an effort to contain his appendage. Slowly he stalked toward the edge of the couch, examining the steady rise and fall of Peter's chest. Straddling his waist, Tony leaned forward over the boy, gently enveloping each wrist in a hand above the kid's head. 

Slowly, Stark pressed his face close toward Peter's his hot breath spilling over his lips, causing his eyes to twitch in an attempt to open. 

With several attempts to fully wake, Peter eventually gained consciousness, only to freeze completely when he realize the predicament he was in. 

"Mr. Stark.?" Peter's voice caught in his throat, his eyes dodging Tony's as they flicked toward his lower body, his knees shifting to contain a body part he wasn't about to allow to give home away. "What're you doing?" He tried to stay calm with his words, yet his fingers itched to reach up and touch the older man... who was in a definite position to take advantage of him... His mouth was dry at the thought.

Tony just smirked.

"just enjoying the view." He blinked several times before continuing. "The setting sun has the ability to amplify any and all beauty imaginable."

Peter blushed and his knees fell together, exposing his crotch as it started a fateful tent in his suit. Peter cursed Tony for making the thing skin tight.

"Y-you..." He couldn't think of any words, so Peter's mouth slowly closed, and in doing so Tony attached his to it. Peter's eyes widened, and his heart stopped.

The kiss was slow and meaningful, a certain heat to it that melted the kid's insides. Tony placed a hand on Peter's chest and applied a gentle pressure, enough to draw the boy's attention. With Peter distracted, Tony slipped his tongue into his mouth and went to work. And then Peter comprehended the situation at its fullest, and in a second, Tony's back was hitting hard tiling and Peter was sitting up defensively. 

He huffed a deep breath, staring at the older man. "

Why?" 

"Huh?" Tony sat up, rubbing his back with a wince.

"The other day you practically molest me, and now I'm waking up with you... you..." his cheeks tinged pink. 

"..." Tony ran a hand through his hair. "For four, nearly five months I've been constantly distracted by your imminent ability to get yourself hurt." Peter's jaw gave slack, but Tony held up his hand. "You've also proved to me you're strong, smart, and kind hearted." 

"So? That doesn't condone you sexually harrass-"

"No, but what condones you getting a hard on when I do?"

"Anatomy!" It sounded more like a question.

"Look, I'm not trying to toy with you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not pulling your leg." Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Why're you back if this is how it made you feel...? You didn't seem so messed up about it earlier..." Tony trailed off, looking down almost as if he was talking to himself. "I'm sorry Peter... I've been in a rut it seems. I should've never acted on any pre-existing notion of your feelings toward me. If you'd like, I can set up an arrangement with Happy so you don't have to see me anymore." 

"No!" Peter practically screamed, causing Tony to jolt at the volume. "T-that's not it I just... I'm 16, a virgin, and the only interesting thing about me, no body is allowed to know." He sighed, looking at the floor. " So why is it someone like you, of all people, is interested in me?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving back. There's gonna be some plot from here forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it's taken so long for the next chapter, ive been busy and stressed, which it's hard to write like that. Anyway, here we are! Thank you guys so much for the kudos and wonderful comments. Hope you enjoy.

~5 months previous~  
“Tony, are you sure you really want to involve someone like him onto the team? This is Captain America were talking about. Please tell me you know what you’re doing. “ Pepper kept up with Tony’s nearly frantic pace as he headed out of the elevator and toward his lab.   
“Pepper, if I wasn’t sure, do you really think I’d be doing it?”  
“yes. Her voice was so bland and lacking emotion that it almost hurt Tony’s feelings. Almost.   
“Pep, trust me. Ive spend three months of free time watching each and every one of his videos, analyzing every single muscle in his body move,” he ignored her ‘oh really now’ and how the words seeped with sarcastic skepticism, “and I’ve finally finished a suit I’ve been working on that will move Zi perfectly with him that it’ll make him… I don’t know, invincible for the most part.” He stopped and the desk he’d placed a nice, smooth briefcase like thing. “And besides, I’m giving him a while to adjust to the suit. He’ll have plenty of time to get used to it before he’s put in a life or death situation. “  
Tony grabbed the case and turned, only to almost run face first into a slightly annoyed Mr. Potts. “So that’s what you’re doing now? Going to retreat him into some personal trainee avenger program?”  
“Yes. I don’t see what this is such a big deal.”  
“because this is the first time I’m hearing about it. “  
“Oh, that explains all the questions. I was sure I’d told you, but I guess staying up as late as I do you forget things. Anyway, I’m off.” He side stepped the beautiful woman, making his way out of the lab. Pepper continued to follow him.   
“What if I were to tell you you’re busy today and can’t?”  
“reschedule.” He waved his hand nonchalantly over his shoulder. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t before. He was one of the most elusive business partners, according to almost anyone he’d ever worked with in his career.   
“Tony, I’m completely willing to accept your sexual desires and behaviors, but I’m not completely trusting of you to run off to go recruit some… some underage twink. “  
The word almost made Tony flinch, his mind struggling to suppress memories associated with it.   
“Look, I’m just attempting to expand the team, like we’ve promised, and besides, if he’s as smart as he’s said to be, he’ll make my perfect replacement.” Pepper sighs, deflating in poster, He’d said the right thing.   
“Okay Tony, you do this. But promise me one thing.” She paused, before shaking her head. “You know what, never mind. “ Tony smiled, happy that the elevator appeared when it did. Stepping into it, he faced back at Pepper, returning her wave. She held up two fingers, indicating his day limit. He nodded as the doors slid closed.   
Two hours later, Tony climbed from the back seat of a rental, tipping his head to Happy, who’d held the door for him.   
The building in front if him was in no means beautiful, or even attractive to Tony, but it definitely wasn’t as much of an eyesore as some of its neighbors. It was cozy, he blindly reassured himself, just to feel better.   
As he approached the door, a man exited the building, jolting into Tony’s shoulder. “Jesus man wat-“ his voice cut off when he noticed who he was speaking to. “Holy fuck you’re Tony Stark.” Tony just gave a full if himself smile and nodded.   
“You gonna let me in?”  
“I mean, I don’t know if I- okay. “ he stepped aside and allowed Tony entrance. “I love your work. “ the guy awkwardly shouted after him, right before the door clasped shut.   
“Okay, let’s see. Friday, what number am I looking for?” he stopped in front of a flight of stairs.   
“Apartment 410 boss.”  
“Fourth floor? Really?” he took the first step forward, and his mind began to change. Was he really sure he wanted to put this kid into as much danger as he was fixing to? Was he actually doing this for reasons Pepper brought to light, or did he really believe this kid had the potential to actually help? Regardless he did spend months working on the suit he now held in his hand, slowly ascending the stairs toward its should be owner. He wasn’t as sick and twisted as Pepper was accusing him to be. He could control himself.   
Could he?   
Before he could delve deeper into his own thoughts, Friday brought his attention to the floor he’d reached, which was the floor he needed to be on. Only five sets of doors down was his destination, and it seemed far too close to fully comprehend his next course of action.   
Shaking his arms to relax, he shut off his thoughts, approaching the door with a straight back and a smile on his face.  
A far more attractive woman than expected answered his soft knock, making him grin even further.   
Her face seemed even more thrown than the man who’d run right into him.   
“Is Peter home?”  
Tony was nearly trembling as he made his way back toward the car. After he’d entered the apartment, he’d taken almost an hour to fully convince Aunt May she was awake, and then he’d waited another full hour for Peter to come home.   
What had happened after that was what had his insides twisting and knotting together. Peter was far better in person than he’d ever imagined. Not only was he clearly related to Aunt May in relation to facial features, but he was mentally stunning. The most alluring thing was his ambition, and his pure innocence. It was the last thing that had him almost falling over.   
Tony was involving such a wonderful ray of hope into a possibly deadly affair. And he was so excited to, even if he hadn’t voiced it Tony had seen it.   
He couldn’t help to add to his list of applicable qualities of Peter’s that he did in fact remind him so much of him. Minus the disappointment.   
“Dear god let me be right. And under control.” He added the last part as an almost joke.   
He was now fully strapped in for a roller coaster ride of radical unpredictability. He had no way of knowing how it would end, but he couldn’t fight the smile that crept into his cheeks at the thought of spending time enough with Peter Parker, a strange, brilliant young mind that intrigued him so.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More progression in the present time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive feed back and the nearly 200 kudos, I seriously appreciate it. I'm wondering, does anyone want to beta my work? I currently have no one editing and giving feedback before I post chapters, so if anyone is interesting I'd love to hear from you! Thanks again!

“…” Tony couldn’t answer the question.  Why couldn’t he answer the poor kids question? 

Peter was gone before Tony could think, leaving through the open window.  Tony knew right then and there he’d royally fucked everything up. He had his reasons,  didn’t he? He really cared for the kid,  and for some reason after he met him Peter was the only thing he could properly think about,  and yet here he was, caught up on the question he’d been asking himself for the past he didn’t know how many months.  

He could feel his heart sinking low into his chest,  a feeling he was far too used to, and yet he hadn’t truly felt it for a long time.  

He needed a drink. 

~ 6 days later ~

“Tony, I swear to everything holy that if you don’t get up,  get sober,  and fix yourself,  I’m hauling your ass back to rehab. “ Pepper spoke quietly and venomously,  her words seeping into a blacked out mind and reviving cognitive thought deep within.  

“Is that a threat?” Tony rolled over on the couch, over calculated the space and fell flat onto the floor,  smashing his nose into the hard wood. “Because the last time I checked,  I only ever needed to do two of those things to properly function. “

“Yes, but last time you checked you weren’t having to resupply your alcohol cabinet every other day.  So,  from the bottom of my heart and the authority you’ve placed in me for this one reason,  get your ass up,  take a damn shower,  or I’ll call happy and schedule you a nice long week of in patient.  Which one sounds better for you? Sobriety, or, well,  sobriety?”

“Which one can I still wallow?” Tony hadn’t moved,  so his words were muffled by the floor. 

“Either one,  just stop drowning yourself in liquor.” He heard her heals click away, followed a few seconds later by the elevator announcing it’s arrival with a ding.  He lifted his head as she stepped in,  turned to face him, and allowed a very disappointed look to make home on her face.  “You have a meeting in two hours.  Be there. “ He heaved himself into a sitting position as the doors slid together, groaning as pain finally found its way into his face.  

“Dammit.” He grumbled, pushing himself to his feet, stumbling into his room. He didn’t have to speak as Friday began his morning for him.  Or was it the afternoon?

With a quick time update from Friday he learned that it was in fact 1:23 pm,  and he groaned to himself.  He was also informed that it was a Tuesday,  which made him pause.  

“Hold on,  you’re telling me I’ve been passed out drunk,  and still drinking, for six ducking days and Pepper just how said something?”

“She was under the impression that you would…  get over it,  as she put it.  Unfortunately, you have not.  I scheduled you an appointment with the nice lady on floor 12,  it will be after your meeting today.  Also,  you’ll need to return Peter’s calls as soon a-“

“Peter called?” Tony really only heard those words. “When? I thought I told you to inform me the second he tried getting hold of me. “

“you did, sir,  but you were passed out drunk the majority of them,  and Pepper also overrode you’re demand.  I’m sorry sir,  you did give her that authority. “ dammit,  he cursed himself for putting his life in her hands.  “Also, um…” he tensed,  knowing that when his AI became uncomfortable,  he was in for some bad news. Was it about Peter? “Pepper is writing a letter of resignation as we speak,  sir.  She says it’s for your own good,  and for hers,  she can, and I quote, “no longer take care of a 46 year old man child.” I’m sorry sir.  Would you want me to begin to search for a new assistant?”

Tony was shaking,  completely unaware that the room was no longer spinning from the alcohol,  but because he wasn’t breathing. “N-no Pepper was more than just an assistant..  She..  She… “ Tony faceplanted into the bathroom tile, and the last thing he remembered was a very audible crack of his nose breaking.  

“He’s not going to call yo-“ as Bed spoke the words,  Peter’s phone lit from a text, which caused his heart to sink. He was waiting with baited breath for Tony to call him,  to tell him he loved him,  or at least really liked him,  and yet he hadn’t received anything. Even though it wasn’t from Tony’S private number,  it was his AI,  Friday,  getting into contact with him.  Strange. 

‘Mr. Stark had taken a very nasty fall,  and is requesting your presence in his hospital wing on the 20th floor. ‘ The message was nearly three paragraphs,  but he didn’t care to read it.  Leaping off of his bed he flung himself out of his window,  ignoring Ned’s confused squawking. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours!” he yelled be hind him,  not even sure if he’d hear him.  

 

Before Peter knew it he was miles away from his apartment and closing in fast on the tower.  He wasn’t even wearing his suit, yet he swung from building to building blocking his face as well as he could.  He didn’t have time to be seen.  

Not even two minutes later he was dropping down from the fiftyth floor to the twentyth, latching onto the glass of a window, twisting his body to fling straight through the open one beside him.  

“Ah, Mr.  Parker,  right in time.” A doctor greeted him with a simple smile,  just as if he’d walked through the front door. “if you’ll follow me.” He added, walking down a hallway to his left.  Peter hesitated for a second before following him, his heart pounding in his chest.  What was he going to say to him? The last time he’d spoken to Tony,  he’d shoved him away and practically screamed at him, and then disappeared after Tony blanked on the question he’d asked. Not even 24 hours later he was wallowing in self pity for reacting the way he did.  But who could blame him? A man over twice his age had forced himself on him.  Not that he hadn’t had countless wet dreams about it,  but he hadn’t even told Tony he was into men. It was a seriously fucked up situation and Peter had no idea how to deal with a father figure coming onto him.  

Peter silenced his thoughts as the doctor stopped in front of a pristine white door with a small port window in the center of the too if the door.  Peter swallowed his uncertainty. Tony still wanted him around. That had to be something, right? 

“He’s still under heavy pain killers,  he took quite a nasty fall in the bathroom, but nothing more serious than a concussion and a broken nose.  He’s awake and cognitive,  but the drugs we have him on,  I wouldn’t take everything he says to heart.  Mr. Stark is known for some racy comments when under the influence. “ he paused,  glancing down at his clip board.  “now that I’ve said what I’m paid to say,  you can go ahead and go in, there’s chair by the bed.  We’ll leave you two alone for the most part. “ the doctor opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Peter to enter before closing the door behind him. 

 

“Peter?” the first word to come out of Tony Stark’s mouth was his name, and it made Peter feel weightless. 

“Hey Mr. Stark…  Friday sent me a message saying you were here…”

“Oh…  uh… “

“If you don’t want me here I can leave,  Ned’s still at my-“

“Peter, shut up.” Peters mouth clamped shut, almost involuntarily. Tony smiled at his compliance. “listen,  the way things went last time we saw each other, I’m sorry.” Peters heart began to race.  Was he about to tell him it was all a mistake? Or was he going to tell him he wanted him to stick around? Peter swallowed. “I didn’t… answer your question because I’ve been asking myself the same thing for so many months, I have no idea what I’m doing, or why I’m doing it. I’m falling in love with a ducking teenager for god’s sake.” Love? “just… just know that even if you don’t want anything from me,  I’d still want you around. You’re a brilliant kid that has talents unmatched, and I couldn’t imagine going through life not knowing what’s inside that egg head of yours. So if anything,  at least come be my assistant or something.” He swallowed.  “Pepper’S quitting, so I’m also assuming the engagement is off,  thank god, but that means I’ll need someone to replace her. “

“as an assistant or a fiancee? Because I’m not really qualified for either.” Peter looked at his feet as he spoke. 

“Preferably both, but the pressures no where around. But you do owe me for rejecting my Avengers offer, so you get a choice in which one you want.” Tony smirked at him,  and Peter flushed. 

“I uh…  I uh… “ He swallowed and tried again. “I wouldn’t mind either actually,” he heard Tony’S sharp breath. “but I’m not skilled enough to be your assistant. Or old enough to be your Fiancee.” He mumbled the last sentence, but he knew Tony heard him. 

“Right. Still only 15?”

“I’ll be 16 soon.” 

“Right. Well,  here’s the thing. My wonderful AI can handle almost all of Pepper’s job requirements,  accept one or two. Public appearances, and making sure my man-child brain doesn’t get me into a lot of trouble.”

“Wouldn’t statutory rape be a lot of trouble?”

“Does that mean it could happen?” Tony’s retort led Peter into a blushing silence. “yes,  it is a lot of trouble. Also, the general public would lose some good view of me if they knew I was into a scrawny teenaged spider boys.” He paused. “But, that would only be if they found out. Everyone under this roof is sworn to secrecy, even when they leave the occupation. Mostly for the Avengers sakes, but, I use it to my advantage. And that doesn’t even mean that the majority of people know or would know anything. Only my close employees, such as Pepper and a girl on floor 12, know anything about you being more than a brilliant boy picked up off the streets to replace me when I retire. “

“R-replace you?” Peter’S eyes grew wide, nearly everything else that Tony had said running right out of his mind at the statement. 

“yes,  like run the company. Besides it’s a really good cover. “

“What if I don’t want to?” Peter whispered, his gut filling with the fear of ruining something so huge. 

“Then you don’t. But you can think that over while I train you to. It’s simple, and you won’t be questioned why you’re always with me. Makes sense,  doesn’t it?” Tony quirked an eyebrow at him. Peter slowly nodded before an inquisitive look came over his face. 

“You seem in your right mind right now, so how come the doctor told me all that stuff ‘he was paid to say’?” Tony laughed at his question. 

“Oh you know, so I can be a dick, a pervert, or someone who doesn’t give a single shit without any repercussions. I’ve been on these drugs enough to be totally fine. Besides, I’ve been way more under the influence in the last 6 days than I’ve been in a long time, so in pretty okay right now. “ Six days? That was the last time he spoke to Tony.  

“What do you mean, more under the influence in the last six days?” Tony grimaced, gripping what he’d actually said to the kid. 

“… You really fuck me up kid,  you know that?” Peter just swallowed,  finally walking over from the spot he’d been standing in for the duration of the conversation to the chair next to the bed. He sat down,  allowed himself a smile, and grabbed Tony’s chilled hand. 

“I’m sorry… “

“I know. That’s why you’ll be making it up first thing tomorrow. You’ll be free after school yeah?” Peter nodded. “Good, then I’ll see you at work at 4.” Peter just sighed, giving in with another nod. 

“Alright, boss. “ Tony grinned a devilish grin. 

“I like the sound of that when it comes from those pretty pink lips. “ Peter flushed pink, and Tony cackled with glee. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a beautiful relationship :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I have a wonderful translator doing a Chinese conversion to this fic, which is super cool to me :3 just wanted to give a public shout-out to them and let everyone know that it's there.   
> Thank you all for the support! Couldn't do this without you, wonderful readers!!  
> Also any requests for plot line/ one shot chapters are very appreciated

Tony fell into line behind the executives leaving the conference room, his hands in his pockets to keep him from shaking with anticipation. He’d been released from the hospital wing not long after Peter left the night before, with only two warnings. No drinking, no exercise. 

Unfortunately he knew that meant getting his blood flowing faster in any way.  

When the line of suits turned right toward the elevators,  he turned left toward the stairs. There was only two floors between him and the room he wanted to be in at the moment. Dr. Phera, now someone who was beginning to borderline his shitlist, had announced herself last night by opening the door for Peter as he left. Tony knew that the moment he passed her by, she read every thought that nestled in that boys brain. She’d suggested that the kid started seeing her as well, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to that yet. The idea of her having her hands full of toys to play with,  because he knew that’s all he was to the narcissistic sociopath.

He chuckled at his thoughts as he scaled two flights of stairs with ease,  his hands in the pockets of his grey slacks. 

 

Only when he walked through the door, entering the 12th floor was he hit with a wave kg vertigo, causing him to shift sideways. He found the wall with his hand, his chin hanging to his chest as he took deep breaths, ignoring the onslaught of waves in his vision. 

“You know you should be in bed right?” Dr. Ogres propped against her door, a lit cigarette in her hand. She’d been the reason he had to make the 12th floor smoker friendly. His nose crinkled at the smell, bringing back memories of his father. 

“You know those kill you, right?” He pushed off the wall at the same time she sniffed the cigarette out in the ashtray she held. Scuffing, she ignored his comment and led the way into her office. Her arm swept along, indicating a chair for him to sit in. “So doctor-“ 

“No, this time, I speak first. “ She positioned herself on her desk, his arms between her knees in a strange, cat-like squat. “Your stupidity in the last week has caused an uproar within the building. Did you know there was a rumor going around that you were back in rehab? You honestly should have been. Do you even consider what trauma you could’ve put that boy through, if you would have died from alcohol poisoning, or falling off the roof? You sent the kid through serious turmoil. When you told me what you did I didn’t realize you meant force yourself on him.” She paused, and before Tony could say anything in his defense, even though he felt like he didn’t have one, she held up her hand. “Also, what the hell are the you thinking? One second you want to bed the boy and now you’re preparing him to take over when you retire. Do you realize-“ Tony stood. 

“I am fully one hundred percent decided on that, thank you very much. I believe be has the talent to do so, so if you brought me here to lecture me, you, a teenage mutant orphan, you’re sorely mistaken on how much of your bullshit I will take. “

“Do you not see the possibility of this relationship falling through? What if it does, after you’ve announced your plan to the public? And then, out of the blue, he up and disappears? That’s a scandal that only ends in someone in prison, and that someone is not me. “ Tony frowned. He knew she had a point. 

“Im the best when it comes to excuses, as my father once said. So if, and that’s an if, the kid grows tired of me, and ditches me, which I don’t see that happening, then I’ll come up with an excuse. Don’t patronize me. I have all my ducks and fucks in a row.” He adjusting his suit jacket. “Is there anything else you’d like to speak with me about? That doesn’t consist of condescending comments?”

“Yes. Tony, be careful.” She gave him a weary smile and he nodded. “Also I have the boy scheduled for Tuesday at 5:30, so,  if you’ll pass on the message.” Her weary smile turned to a carnivorous grin and Tony sighed. Nodding, he decided to give her what she wanted. She’d sooner or later get it anyway.

“Tony?” Peter entire the top floor of the tower through the helipad entrance, looking around the dark room with curiosity. Maybe he was still in his conference. 

He walked over to the small bar, opening a cabinet above his head. Expensive liquors,  half of them with names he couldn’t pronounce, filled the shelves. If it didn’t overwhelm him he’d be impressed

“Stealing my liquor, are you?” Tony’s voice through him off guard and he jumped, cursing himself for letting his guard down. His spidey senses didn’t even warn him of his arrival. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough for you to question it.” He smirked, the lights flicking on as he sauntered toward the boy. “So, nervous for your first day?” Peter started to shaking his head no, but stopped. 

“Only a little.” He mumbled looking downward toward his shoes. He wasn’t wearing his suit, but instead a simple pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. 

“Did you swing your cute little ass over here wearing that?” Tony asked, his voice gruff with satisfaction as he eyed the young spider. Peter nodded. He hummed in thought, moving to the opposite side of the bar. “So, my therapist wants you to meet with her on Tuesday.” Peter looked up, questioning in his eyes. 

“why?”

“I’m sure it’s because she wants gossip. And she probably thinks you need to be counselled in the ways of dealing with, well, me. “ Tony grinned. Peter frowned. 

“I’m sure I can handle that on my own… “ he grumbled, and Tony’s eyes lit up at the offense Peter took. 

“You really think you can handle all of me?”

“Well, yeah it can’t be that-“ His cheeks flushed pink and his mouth clamped shut, his brain fully comprehending the raunchy comment Tony had slipped right under his radar. At this rate, he’d best take the appointment. 

Tony laughed, his smirk becoming a genuine smile. “You’re perfect, you know that?” 

Peter’s mind went blank, his eyes widening at Tony’s intimately sweet words. He just shook his head, causing Tony to sigh. 

“Looks like I’ll just have to prove it to you,  huh?” Peter just nodded, not fully in control of his actions. Tonys eyes became warm and welcoming. Peter’s heart picked up in speed. 

This was going to be more of a roller coaster ride than he’d even anticipated. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a Halloween chapter but these dudes dress up on a daily basis cx anyway, here ya go, some fluffy stuff to start a beautiful relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Just wanna say youre perfect and wonderful and I love you all! Thank you all for the support, once again. I love the comments and the kudos, it means so much. Stay wonderful!!

“And so, given that analogy, we are able to make the assumption that- Mr. Parker, would you care to tell me why you’re so happy to see your legs?” Peter froze, his cheeks lighting up in a beautiful shade of pink as his smile faded and his shoulders slumped. “I’ll take that.” Mr. Chase approached his desk, holding his hand out for the teen to place his phone. 

“But Mr. Chase, it’s work-“ 

“We all know you’re best buddies with Tony Stark, Parker, but that’s no excuse to text during my lecture. So if you will hand over your device, I’ll get back to the lesson and you can have it after class. If not, I’ll politely ask you to find a seat outside the office. Which would you prefer?” Peter almost went with the second option, but he knew how upset Aunt May would be if she found out he was in the office. Again. For texting. Again. 

Sighing he plopped his phone into Mr. Chase’s hand, his arms folding across his chest in a half attempt to pout. His classmates snickered before looking back up at the board, and Peter’s cheeks heightened in color. 

At that moment he really just wanted to let them all know that he was, in fact, not only an intern, that he was really being given a billion dollar company, but he’d already decided that he’d keep that a secret. He didn’t need any unwanted attention. 

The class continued like normal, and sooner than later Peter was rushing from the building and down he street, not having to wait for Ned today, being that he was sick. Smiling to himself Peter headed for his favorite little alley, a tiny little nook between a Law firm and a Mortuary. There was an occasional smoker in his alleyway, depending on whether or not the buildings had any business. 

Fortunately today it was empty, so he quickly changed into his suit. His mind flashed to an image of how Tony had looked at him in the skin tight get up, and his cheeks flushed as he quickly tried to calm his lower half. Taking a deep breath, his raised his arm and slung a web high,  pulling his weight up to begin fast travelling between the buildings. Below him he heard a few hollers, mostly his name. He grinned under his mask. 

Like normal it only took a few minutes before he was perched up on the balcony, his heart thrumming in a nervous way, yet he couldn’t wait to see Tony. He quickly stood and walked inside, looking around the large room, his spidey senses on full blast. He wasn’t about to let this man creep up again. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he swiveled around, right as the elevator dinged and opened. Tony stood nonchalantly inside. 

Peter gulped, his heart going from rapid beating to no beating at all. 

Tony grinned, his body moving out of the elevator, his arms extended so Peter could take in his attire. A towel draped over His bare shoulders, leaving his chest and abdomen fully exposed. Low hung sweats hugged his hips in a delectable way, showing off that he was both very toned and very, very well endowed. Peter blushed at the thought, closing his eyes to breathe. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Tony was only a few feet in front of him. 

“No, just you.” Peter whispered the words, and Tony chuckled. “Why are you half naked?” Tony laughed. 

“I was spending my free time down in the gym. You should really consider it, great equipment. You have full access, for future notice.” Something spurred Peter into a strange mindset. 

“What else do I have full access to?” He opened his eyes, ignore the heat on his cheeks, hoping Tony would enjoy his boldness. He knew he drooled over innocence. 

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow and his eyes lit up. “Whatever you want, baby.” Peter shivered at the pet name. Swallowing his fear, Peter stepped forward and placed a shaking hand on Tony’s chest, not having a clue where he was going with this. He didn’t really care though, he realized, as he slowly stood on his toes, looking Tony in the eyes. Tony’s breath caught in his throat. “You gonna tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Peter just shook his head, leaning in to place the softest kiss he could muster on Tony’s cheek. 

~~~~ 

Tony blinked,  his arms quickly wrapping around the frail teen, his mouth latching onto Peter’s the moment he placed any distance. Peter moaned into his mouth, but Tony didn’t deepen the kiss, simply massaging his lips against Peter’s. Peter quickly melted against Tony’s larger body, causing Tony to slowly forget where he was. He could feel the warmth radiating off the youth, his heart pounding in his chest, his limbs trembling in Tony’s arms. 

Slowly he detached their mouths, both men panting as he pressed his forehead to Peter’s.

“Mr. Stark… if you would have started this whole ordeal with a kiss like that I’d already be in your bed.” Again the boys courage took him off guard. 

“Are you trying to hint at something?” Peter just giggled and pushed away, turning around do head toward the sink. 

“Thirsty, Mr. Stark?” it was almost as if he purposely called him by his last name. Tony smirked. 

“You wanna pour me a glass of bourbon, sweetheart?” Peter seemed to fidget at the name and Tony grinned larger. 

“S-sure.” Peter reached for the cabinet, having to stretch his torso to reach the bottle on the second shelf. 

“That’s bourbon?” Peter froze, turning his head to glance at Tony, his eyes large and lost. “Third bottle to your right, Spidey.” Peter just jerked his head in a nod and grabbed the correct bottle, moving toward the cabinet with glasses. Tony didn’t bother to inform him that he owned glasses specifically for bourbon, allowing the kid to pick two random glasses from the shelf. Tony rook a seat at the bar, smirking as the boy struggled with the glass top. “Adorable.” Tony mumbled, resting his cheek upon his palm, his elbow propped on the counter. Peter flushed pink, setting the glass bottle down with a loud clink. He then slid the liquor over to Tony’s free hand. Sipping from his own glass of water, Peter avoided eye contact. 

“Adorable?” He cleared his throat. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Peter almost choked on his water. 

“Exactly that, sweet pea.” Again Peter cleared his throat. He nodded, still not looking at Tony. “Look at me.” When Peter kept his gaze in the ground, Tony reached over the counter, his fingers dragging across Peter’s arm. “Look at me. “ He breathed, and Peter’s eyes rose. “I think I might just love you, Peter Parker.” 

This time, Peter did choke. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuteness, what can I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suspense will be building soon, js

Tony lounged back on the large wrap around couch, his eyes hanging distractedly on the boy beside him. Peter watched the large screen in front of them intensely, his body leaning forward as his eye followed the action on screen. 

The boy had insisted that Tony let him see the Avenger footage, and even though Tony was easily swayed by the boy, he allowed Peter to believe it was much harder to sway the man’s integrity. 

At the moment Peter watched with wide eyes, the screen displaying every event from the eyes of the Mark VII, his jaw unhinging at the sight of a giant space whale coming seriously close to Iron Man, almost knocking him out of the sky. Peter flinched, his eyes growing in size as the camera panned up towards the huge portal, raining aliens from a different dimension. 

Tony paused the video. 

“Ah come on! Hulk hasn’t smashed him yet.” Tony smirked. Peter groaned, throwing him a face worthy of the most sympathy ever. 

“You know there’s a cooler tape that I cut out into a different folder all together.” Peter’s face changed to curiosity.

“Is it a super cool fight scene?!”

“FRIDAY, play video 3.21 from the Loki files.” Peter looked at Tony with sheer surprise. 

“The Loki?” The screen turned black for a second before a different video began to load, a frozen screenshot of Tony at the Bar on the top floor of the tower appearing before them. The video began, and Tony could feel his heart begin to pound as a long haired God strode into view. The images before him were those he’d tried to forget. 

The suave God had been his most trifling enemy, by far, and he truly believed it was because of the way he’d looked at him. Like a hunk of meat. A powerful, brilliant hunk of meat, and to this day Tony couldn’t help to imagine what could have happened if the staff had effected him. 

His fingers crept to his chest, fingers tracing the scar lines where the arc reactor had once nestled in his flesh. If Loki had been a yesterday event, there would be today. Tony would have had a change of heart. 

He more than likely would’ve ended the world. 

“Tony? Tony? They clips over…” Peter’s voice brought him back to reality, jerking him from his dark thoughts. “Are you okay?” Tony just grunted and stood, shall his head slightly before leaving the room. 

He needed a drink. 

Behind him he could hear the slight footfalls as the kid trailed behind him. Even in sneakers, Peter was still damn near silent. 

“Tony, what’s wrong?” The boy questioned as he took a seat at the bar, watch Tony intently as he poured himself a glass of whiskey. 

“Why do you ask?” Tony swished the liquid around a bit before taking a swig. 

“You mostly drink whiskey when you’re upset.”

“Since when can you tell the difference?”

“I’ve been hanging out here for the past two weeks, you’d think I’d start getting it down. They don’t smell the same.” He paused. “You also tend to drink one more like water. Chug the whiskey, sip the bourbon.” Tony couldn’t help the grin that crept across his face at the attentiveness, even if it was toward his alcoholism. Shrugging, he leaned across the counter. 

“The black haired bastard just gets to me I guess.” Peter nodded

“Because he almost took control of your mind?” Tony paused before nodding. 

“If I hadn’t had the arc reactor…  The world wouldn’t be here anymore.” Peter frowned, standing up to walk around the counter. He tugged Tony’s arm, forcing the man to place his cup on the counter and stand straight. He then wrapped his arms around Tonys waist, burying his face in his chest. 

Tonys heart sputtered in his chest. 

“You did though. And the world is safe. You stopped him, Tony, and if you weren’t there, he would have one.” Peter looked up at him through his lashes. “When that was going on, I was only 10 when the whole thing happened, but I remember watching the aftermath on TV, and I couldn’t stop myself from seeing you as the greatest, most selfless person alive. Now I know its because you think you’re not worth anything, that you hate yourself and are just trying to redeem some part of you by putting your life on the line, however fucked up that sounds… But I want you to know, you’ve redeemed yourself countless times over, and everyday you continue to. The people don’t deserve you Tony, but you sure as hell deserve them. You’re awesome, and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather love.” 

 

Tony just stared downward, his eyes fluttering slightly. He couldn’t think of a single word answer, let alone a sentence. 

Peter dropped the news in such a way that had his mind shooting blanks, his mouth opening and closing in awe. 

The first time Peter said he loved him, and he couldn’t come up with a way to make him blush. 

So, it was Tony’s turn to blush. Which caused he boy to grin devilishly and poke his cheek, laughing as Tony pushed him away. 

“Tony, you’re blushing!” Peter joked.

“Yeah, well,  at least I’m not forgetting how to breathe.” Peter stuck out his tongue. 

“That’s not fair, you totally took me by surprise.”

“Good, I want my love to surprise you.” Peter blushed and Tony just smirked, knowing that he’d never grow tired of seeing pink pepper his cheeks. 

“Tony… “ Peter’s eyes had drifted to the floor. “J-just because I said it doesn’t mean that… that I’m ready for anything else.” 

“You know I’d never pressure you into anything serious.” Tony wrapped the boy up in his arms, lifting him up and walking toward the couch, where he sat down with Peter on his lap. 

“B-but that also doesn’t mean that…  that I’m not.. “

“That’s a seriously mixed signal.” Tony chuckled as the boy sputtered a response. “When you want, we will. You say the words and I’ll show you a wonderful, breathtaking experience. But before then, I’ll settle with kissing your breathless and making a mess out of your mind.” Peter blushed deeper, and Tony took that as an opportunity to latch his lips to his, breathing in his scent. Peter squirmed slightly, shifting his weight to straddle Tonys lap. 

Peter’s hands found their way I to Tony’s hair, his fingers tangling in the locks, his lips dancing with Tony’s. Tony could honestly say that the kid had gotten better. 

Pulling away, Tony sighed in contempt. “Was I your first kiss?” He asked, meeting Peter’s eyes, taking in his flushed expression. 

“N-no. Back on 8th grade, there was this girl.”

“Is that how you knew you were gay?” Peter huffed. 

“I wasn’t done. There was this girl. She had a crush on me, so I guess she invited me to her birthday party because of it. Anyway, her older brother… “

“So you already knew?” Peter glared. “Sorry, continue.”

“He asked me if I liked to play video games, and me being the only guy there, thought he was just trying to save me from the load of girls. We went up to his room, and I don’t know, it just happened. We were talking about what we liked and stuff, and he kissed me. It wasn’t great, but… I realized I liked it a lot more than I should’ve. I called Aunt May and had her come get me right after, I was really flustered and confused. I mean, I’d had weird fantasies by that time already, but I hadn’t realized that I was actually into men until then.” Tony nodded. 

“two in one huh?” Peter looked at him, clearly confused. “you found you  liked men, and you found out you liked them older.” Tony smirked as the boy blanched at his comment. 

“N-no!” He blushed. “I found that out later.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot and heavy and Peter is a little cocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, folks. Im not celebrating this year, so I thought I should give you all a chapter update.   
> Sorry about the wait, I really haven't been feeling up to writing. It's a short chapter I'm sorry   
> Love you all! And I appreciate every comment and kudos.

“Hey, Peter!” Peter stalled, his bag slung over his shoulder and his AP biology book clutched between his palm and his chest. He pivoted to face the direction from which the voice had come from. 

A tall, fairly handsome senior, whom Peter only knew from appearance, strode up to him with a cheeky grin. Math, his brain reminded him, they shared a math class. 

“Thanks for helping me out today dude, I don't think I would've passed the test without you.” Peter blushed as the boy put a hand on his free shoulder. “You busy tomorrow? Me and some friends are throwing a kick back at my place, you should totally come. Think of it as me repaying you.” The guy flashed pearly whites in his direction and Peter felt his heart pick up in speed. 

“Uh, sure. Yeah. Definitely.” The senior chuckled, having the audacity to ruffle his already messed up hair. Peter felt like he was about to explode. 

“Awesome. Give me your phone, I'll put my number in it so you can get the address.” Peter did as he asked, his fingers fumbling with the sleek handheld device. When it was replaced in his palm, fingers lingered against his skin, causing him to shudder. 

Derek. The guys name was Derek. 

“See ya Parker! Text me!” Before Peter could respond, Derek was already several paces ahead, jogging to catch up with the friends that had passed by him when he's stopped. 

“Holy shit.” Peter stared ahead. 

His phone buzzed in his hand and he flinched, glancing down at the message that displayed on the screen. 

‘Get your ass to the tower, I have a surprise;)’ Peter felt his cheeks heat up at Tony's choice of words, his legs carrying him forward before he had time to think otherwise. 

~

Tony lounged back on the sofa near the bar, his leg twitching with excitement as he waited for Peter. He knew the kid wanted more experience, so he'd put together an entire floor for training purposes and training purposes only. Granted, he'd had to move an entire office floor full of worthless crap, but it was definitely worth it. 

It was also worth it to have a shit load of people willing to drop everything to do something the boss wanted done. 

Right on time, he heard the subtle sound of padded feet on the balcony to his left. Standing up, his eyes lit up as Peter strode into the top floor of the tower. The teen blushed when he saw Tony, his eyes only holding his for a few seconds. 

“Ah, there's my favorite boy clad in skin tight attire.” Peter smirked. 

“Ah, there's my favorite old man wearing hardly any clothes at all.” Tony faked offense. 

“Old? How dare you.” Peter chuckled, courage in his face as he bounced on the balls of his feet, his hands finding Tony's chest as he rose up to plant a small kiss on the man's cheek. Tony's heart stopped for only a second, and a smile graced his lips. 

“So what's the surprise? You gonna whisk me away into your bedroom, show me some fifty shades of grey shit?” Tony growled. 

“Watch your mouth, or I might do just that.” his voice had dropped a few octaves, and he felt Peter's body tense up as red painted it's way down the boys neck. Tony smirked. “I built you a training simulator.” He whispered, bending forward to brush his lips against his ear. “Wanna test it out?” 

Peter gulped, nodding slowly. 

~

Peter's back hit the ground for the last time, his entire body aching from exertion. He watched as the pixels dissipated around him, stealing away the city and replacing it with plain white walls. 

Ripping off his mask, he sighed out heavy breaths, sitting up to place his elbows on his knees. 

“You lasted way longer than I thought you would.” Tony's voice sounded over the intercom. “I'm sure that's exactly the words you're looking forward to saying.” Peter spoke with no filter, no embarrassment. He was far too exhausted to mind what came out of his mouth.

“Actually, I'm hoping that I can undo you in a matter of seconds.” Sultry as ever, Tony reply sent heat to his abdomen, giving Peter the energy to stand. 

“Shower?” He asked, hiding his growing erection between his thighs the best he could. 

“You asking me to join you?” Tony laughed. “Door on your far right. If you need any help I'm right here.” Peter mockingly flipped Tony off before trudging through the door, stripping his suit off his shoulder right before the door closed, positive that Tony had seen him. 

He wasn't sure why he felt the need to arouse the man, but his head had been in the gutter for the entire day, leaving him hot and bothered in the middle of class. 

Peter didn't take any more time than was necessary to wash the sweat from his body. He stepped out from under the heavenly cool water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed back into the training room to the lockers Tony had him put his phone in. 

Tony wasn't in the booth above him anymore. Peter shrugged, pulling his phone out of the metal locker and unlocking the screen. Derek's number was still displayed. 

With nervous fingers he fumbled out a simple ‘Hey, it's Peter’ before sending the text. Sighing, he clicked it off and strode out toward the elevator, but stopped at the door to the spectator booth Tony had occupied. It was open, almost in a way that begged him to snoop. 

He glanced down at the towel around his hips, tightening it once before heading through the door. 

“Tony?” Peter called, cautiously climbing the stairs up toward the booth, only to find it empty, with a partially closed door on the other end of the row of chairs. He pushed it open slowly. “Tony?” He called again, his hand curling around the towel in fear of it catching on something. He walked through a small dark hallway and rounded a corner, his limbs shaking from the cool breeze coming from below. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, but before he could relax, hands wrapped around his mouth and stomach, pulling him flush against another body. 

“Do you realize how torturous it is to this ‘old man’ to watch your lithe body stretch in ways I've never imagined? You really are flexible.” Tony's lips dragged across Peter's neck, causing his breath to catch in his throat. 

The large hand on his stomach trailed down to the towel. “And then,” Tony's breath licked against his skin, hot and sultry. “you have the audacity to come find me with just this on. Are you asking me to touch you?” 

“Do I have to ask at all?” Peter whispered, his hips twisting slightly as he pressed back feeling Tony's hard on digging into his ass. “I thought you were a “take what you want” kind of man?” Tony's throaty chuckle had Peter panting. 

“What has gotten into you today?” With that, Tony spun him around and pinning him to the wall, his hands over his head, crossed at the wrists. Peter hissed in pleasure as Tony's lips found his jugular, his entire body thrumming at the first real intimate thing they'd shared. Teeth dragged across his flesh and his hips bucked involuntarily. tony responded by pressing his hips forward, forcing Peter to stay still as he ground into his slowly, massaging the tender flesh of his neck with his lips and teeth.

“The real question is whats gotten into you, Tony.” Peter nearly whined the words, his body hot with expectation.

“Oh no, this is always on my mind.” The words fanned out against his skin. If it was even possible, Peter could feel himself getting harder. “The whole idea… of taking control of you… I'm sure I could cum just thinking about it.” Peter cried out, Tony's hand cupping his far too sensitive member as he'd spoken the words. 

“Tony, please.” Tony chuckled, applying a small pressure over the towel. 

“Please, what?” 

“let me touch you, please.” Peter felt ridiculous asking, but Tony had control of his thoughts. His hands were released and he immediately grabbed hold of broad shoulders, practically tackling Tony to the floor. Tony latched his lips to Peter's, twisting fingers into his soft brown hair, forcing his tongue into his mouth. 

Peter didn't even realise that he'd dropped the towel, and his phone. 

His hands found their way down to the hem of Tonys Low hanging sweats, but Tony stopped him. 

“Peter, slow down.” Peter whimpered, sitting up and frowning. “I'm not saying stop. Just slow down.” Tony’s palms trailed down his arms, sending shivers down Peter's spine. He leaned in and placed a deep kiss against his lips, drawing him close to his chest before flipping him onto his back. Tony straddled his waist, his hands beside his head. “How far have you ever gone with someone, my little Spider?”

“Uh..” Peter's cheeks lit up. “This far.” Tony nodded. 

“Then I'm definitely not going to let you embarrass yourself in a dark hallway. That's what my bed is for.” Peter opened his mouth to protest, but a very suggestive hand resting on his exposed crotch resulted in him producing a small squeak and nothing more. 

A phone buzzed behind them and Tony sat up, grabbing the device before frowning. 

“Who's Derek?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Little bit of sexual content~
> 
> Hey guys, so, I've been feeling up to writing lately so here's some more! 
> 
> Love you all, thank you for the support.

“Just trust me Tony, Derek isn't even anyone you should concern yourself with!” Peter half shouted, striding out of the elevator while slipping his shirt over his head. “I'm not quite sure why you're even carrying this out.” Tony tailed right behind him, sharply inhaling as he raising a hand to aid his argument. 

 

“What? Excuse me.” He watched Peter's shoulder roll, licking his bottom lip as his eyes trailed down the toned body in front of him. He shook his head. “I just don't understand why you're not telling me who he is.” Tony stopped at the counter, slapping his palms against the marble. “Are you fucking him?” 

 

Frustration glinted in Peter's eyes. “I'm not fucking you.” His response was void of compassion and spoken with a sarcastic snarl. 

Tony stared, astonished at the words that had slipped out of the boys mouth, his tongue flicking out between his lips as his eyebrows furrowed. 

 

He admitted to himself right then that the boy was even more sensual and alluring while frustrated. And that frustrated Tony. 

 

“How'd you meet him?” Tony stalked around the counter as Peter filled a glass of water at the sink, the angered teen purposely kept his back to Tony, his shoulder stiff. “Known him for long?” Tony placed a hand on the kid’s bicep, his fingers tingling for more. 

 

“He only talked to me today. Invited me over for a party to thank me for helping him out in Math today. That's also how I got his number.” Peter seemed to relax slightly under Tony's touch, his weight shifting. 

 

“Are you going to go?” Tony whispered, pressing flush against Peter's back, leaning down toward the crock of his neck. 

 

“I planned on it.” Peter slowly twisted around, keeping the proximity as he stared straight up at the older man. “Before you even ask, I don't know if I'll be drinking.”

 

“What if I told you that you had to work.” Tony's eye flicked down to soft pink lips. 

 

“Then I'd beg you to let me go.” Peter breathed, slowly raising onto his toes, brushing his lips against Tony's. 

 

“Seduce me, and you can go.” Tony smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Peter blushed, but his face was set with a sexy determination, and Tony already knew Peter would win. 

 

Slowly, Peter nodded, taking a step back, his eyes large in faux innocence. His hand dancing it's way down Tony's arm, his fingers curling feather-like around Tony's. He gave a gentle pull before slowly walked backward, making his way toward the other side of the floor, toward the closed door leading to the bedroom. 

 

A few feet in front of the door, Peter let go of his hand. Without breaking eye contact he opened the door, leaning back against him for a second before turning around and crawling into the bed, making sure his ass was well in view. 

 

“Peter…” Tony growled, following the flowing teen, his eyes glued to Peter's ass. 

 

“Yes… Daddy?” Peter flipped over, a large, devilish smirk growling on his lips. 

 

Tony gulped, adjusting himself in his jeans. 

Peter crooked a finger for him to join him on the bed. 

 

Tony climbed onto the bed, walking on his knees until he was hovering over a relaxed Peter. The unknown place of where Peter had grown the courage, Tony did not care. His eyes still shown with innocence, as he lay there, his mouth half open and his pupils blown wide; his cheeks glowing red, his breath shallow and quick. 

 

“Mr. Stark, may I kiss you?” Tony sighed and slowly nodded, his eyes falling shut as Peter pressed his lips to his while his hand pressed against his crotch. 

 

Before Tony could react he was on his back, Peter straddling him and pulling him up into a sitting position. Deepening the kiss Peter ground down into Tony, drawing a muffled groan from the man. 

 

“Ask nicely.” Tony rumbled, his hands gliding up to the sides of Peter's neck. 

 

“Please, Mr. Stark, will you let me have tomorrow night off so I can go to a party?” Peter practically whimpered, his voice so soft and child like, Tony practically purred. 

 

“Of course, baby.” He pressed a soft kick on Peter's jaw, dragging his lips up to his ear. 

 

“Tony?” Tony stopped, leaning back, hissing out as Peter ground his hips down. “How many young boys have you slept with?” 

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. 

 

“I won't lie, I have a taste. But… honestly you're the only thing I've touched under the age of twenty three.” Peter just nodded. 

 

“Aren't you risking a lot here?”

 

“Don't think I haven't thought this out.” 

 

Peter leaned down, pressing his hips into Tony's fully erected cock. 

 

“Will Daddy please touch me?” Tony snarled, gripping Peter by the back of the neck before attacking his lips, forcing his tongue past his lips as he breathed deep, his free hand rounding Peter's ass to his hip, fingers dancing to the front of his jeans, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping them. His hand slipped under the fabric of cotton boxers, Peter's head falling into the crook of Tony's neck with a moan. 

 

Tony squeezed the base, and Peter's teeth dug into the bare flesh of Tony's jugular. 

 

“No ones ever touched you like this, have they?”Tony grinned, moving his hand from the back of his neck to his throat, holding his up to stare him in the eyes. Peter shook his head, his mouth hanging open and his eyes glazed over. Cheeks a blaze, Peter smiled and wrapped his fingers around Tony's wrist. 

 

“Tighter.” Both of Tony's palms tighter before he flipped Peter onto his pack, sliding down to yank down his jeans, his mouth slotting over Peter's erection through his boxers. 

 

“Tony.” Peter breathed, both hands finding his hair as he squirmed under the billionaire. 

 

Tony drank in the debauched sounds that slipped from Peter as he freed his cock from his underwear, pressing a simple kiss to the tip. 

 

“Tony.” Peter sighed, and Tony fitted his mouth around his member, slowly lowering his head to envelop more behind his lips. “Tony.” Peter shifted into his elbows, his voice less preoccupied and more attention grabbing. 

 

Tony sat up, quirking an eyebrow when he saw the drained expression on Peter's face. Slowly the billionaire twisted around, an involuntary sigh flipping from his lips as he gazed out the still opened door, fixated on overly surprised, stunning blue eyes. 

 

Steve fucking Rogers. 

 

“Baby put your pants on I'm taking you home.” Tony whispered, and Peter blanched for a second before his body kicked into overdrive. “Oh, yes you can go to the party.” He spoke nonchalantly as Peter sprung from the bed, yanking his pants from around his knees and practically cowering behind Tony. Tony quietly led him from the room and past Steve, who stood staring at them, emotions far beyond bewilderment dancing in his eyes. 

 

“Tony.” Steve managed, but Tony held up his hand. 

 

“When I get back.” He softly cupped the lower back of a quivering teen, leading Peter to the elevator. 

 

The doors opened, Peter stepped in, and when they closed, his back hit the wall and he slid down to the floor, his body shaking and trembling. 

 

“Peter.” Tony crouched in front of him. “Don't worry. It's just Steve. Can't say he's walked in on worse, but he’s not going to say shit.”

 

“I'm barely almost 16, how are you okay with being seen with my cock in your mouth?” It was hardly audible, but Tony felt the weight of his heart in his stomach. 

 

“I'm not okay with it.” His head hung and his eyes drifted closed. “Honestly, I'm disgusted with myself for not feeling this way sooner. I guess I've just been in a completely different world for the past few weeks. But…”

 

“I can't do this. I can't ruin your life.” Peter looked up and Tony met his gaze. “If I was older this would be different but I'm not even 18. Your turning 47 this year.” Peter sniffled, a tear running down his face. “I'm not gonna ask you to wait for me, that's stupid.” 

 

Tony stood abruptly and slammed the red button on the wall, the elevator jerking to a stop a few floors above their destination. 

 

“I think I get to decide what I do to ruin my life. But… if you don't want this until your of a consenting age, then so be it. But that doesn't mean you're going to stop working for me. Peter, I need you. I need you to work for me and with me and later on take over because if you don't, I'd rather shutdown the company and give EVERY penny I have to orphans or some shit. I don't want anyone else running this company.” Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. “Just tell me you aren't about to disappear because Captain fucking Virginity walked in on us.”

 

Peter slowly nods. “I need to think about this all. I mean really think.” Tony hit the button to restart the elevator. “Can Happy just take me?” Tony's heart dropped. 

 

He was going to disappear. 

 

Tony nodded to his request, not even having to say anything to Friday. 

 

By the time they reached the front doors, Happy was already waiting with the backdoor open. 

 

Peter didn't even look at his before climbing in. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys I dropped off the face of the earth for a second. I updated the other day but it didnt say so so I'm re posting it

     "Hes 15! 15! How the Hell are you going to just sit there and try to justify doing... THAT to a 15 year old boy!?" The words rang through the penthouse and Tony took a sip from his glass of top shelf whiskey. 

"Hes smarter than I am, he makes his own decisions..." Tony spoke into the bottom of his glass. He knew Steve wasn't wrong. But he stood there talking as if he knew Peter, as if he knew the limitations to the boys mental capacity. 

"Does Pepper know?"

"Pepper quit." Steve sighed, running his hand over his face in exhaustion.

"I leave for two months and everything changes, Tony. What the Fuck is that all about?" Tony flinched. Steve said the f word. That wasnt a good sign.

"This has nothing to do with you. Okay? So just.. Shut the hell up and mind your damn business, okay?" 

"So when the sole source of income for the Avengers initiative is going out and seducing an underaged boy and putting the entire operation at stake I'm not supposed to say anything?" Fuck you, Rogers. Tony slumped, defeated. 

"Look... I'm not... I love him, Rogers, and before you call me sick, you dont know the brain in that head. Youve never seen what ive seen, and if someone as mature and brilliant as that isnt allowed to decide who he loves, then who the fuck is?" Tony wiped the tears before they fell. Steve looked away, sighing. "So now what? You gonna tell me to stop seeing him? Gonna lay down the law and threaten me?" Steve shook his head.

"No.." Steve huffed once more before crossing floor. "I already called his aunt." 

~

Peter stumbled up the steps, his shoulder smacking the wall as he gave in and sank down, tears pouring down his cheeks. With shaking fingers he tried to wipe them away. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket but he ignored it. 

Sobbing, he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees, rocking slightly as he forgot to breathe. 

He heard the faint sound of a door opening he didnt know how long after hed sat down. The clicking of heels came closer and closer until he felt a long hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"Oh sweetie... Its okay, I'm right here.." Aunt May held him in her arms for a few seconds before pulling him to his feet. "Come on, well get you washed up and you'll tell me whats been going on between you and that pervert, Stark." 

The words drew Peter out of his thoughts and made his heart drop. 

"What-" 

"Don't, Peter. I already know. Steve Rogers dropped me a line almost an hour ago telling me what happened. When you didnt come home I came looking." She gave him a fake smile. "In not mad, honey. Just very upset." She whispered and Peter deflated, letting his aunt lead him up to the apartment, where she cleaned his tear stained face like a child, and held him as he bawled his eyes out while telling her how much he loved Tony.

"That is... That is a risk you shouldnt take. And trust me on this. Its to dangerous, and if you really love him you'll call it off." Peter looked up behind tear sodden lashes.

"You don't think that I'm just infatuated? Or being manipulated?" 

"I know you. And I know you well enough to recognize when my baby is really in love. Besides, you should be able to make this choice for yourself, but thats not up to me. You have to be smart about this Peter. Lies and cover ups only lead to chaos and more lies." Peter nodded, soaking her words in before opening his mouth.

"He still wants me to take over his company." 

Aunt May fell silent.

~

Tony's fist collided with what felt like steal, he could feel his bones cracking from the force, but he ignored it as the satisfaction of decking Captain America in the face washed over him. It only lasted for a second before his back was smashing through the coffee table behind him. 

"You fucking bastard!" Tony spit and stood, crouching down and raising his hands. Steve rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Tony, don't do this."

"Youre supposed to be my friend!" Tony swung and Cap easily avoided it, but by doing so he put himself in the perfect position for Tony's left hook. 

Steve stumbled and growled, shaking his head. "Tony. One last time. Dont. Do this." 

"Fuck you." He swung again, this time Steve caught his wrist. 

"Dont sleep too long." Steve blanched and Tony hesitated. 

Steve's fist collided with the side of Tony's head and his body crumbled, out like a light, not even able to comprehend what had happened.

Steve sighed, looking down at the unconscious heap of Tony Stark at his feet. 

"You cant get away with everything, Tony. You just cant." He turned toward the elevator, thoughts on how hed approach the subject when Tony came to once more. 

Perhaps he should talk to the boy. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry ;-; its taken so much time for an update, and im so sorry. Truly.   
> I just had some personal stuff happening, including a break up and having to move back in with my Madre, but its cool guys. Im back :) I cant promise regular updates but this is helping me keep occupied until I can find another job.   
> I love you all, please feel free to place constructive criticism.   
> Much love.

Steve stepped out of the black Audi, sighing as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets, not entirely sure what he was going to say in the first place.  
He entered the apartment easily, Aunt May willingly letting him in. When he got to the door she was already there to open it, her hands nervouslt twisting in themselves as she smiled at him.  
"Thank you for coming. I-I didnt know who else to call. I hope I didnt bother-" Steve gave her his best smile.   
"May, please. The boy means a lot to me too." She relaxed slightly.   
"Hes in his room. He hasnt been out since, he wont even go to school." She whispered, and Steve's gut dropped. Part of him regretted telling the kid's aunt.   
"I'lll go see what I can do."   
Steve strode to the door and gave a faint knock. "Peter?" He called, pressing against the door, he heard sheets rustle. "Peter, its Steve. Rogers. I uh.. Your aunt called, shes worried..." The door opened and Steve's heart dropped.   
The poor kid stood in a sweater two times too big and swear pants that hung low on his waist. He was skinnier than he'd been 5 days ago. Hisface was sunken in and his eyes were circled in dark purple.   
"And why would she ask for you, of all people?" He mumbled, his voice void of the chipper youth he'd grown accustomed to from the boy.   
"Look... Peter, I know I'm not exactly the person you wanna see."  
"Damn straight." He muttered, and Steve continued.  
"But... You need someone to tell you what you need to hear."   
"Hows Tony?" Peter interrupted, meeting Steve's eyes with a near defiance.   
"Hes fine." Steve gritted, his jaw locking in frustration. "But in here for you. You need to eat, you need to sleep, you need to go to school." Steve paused. "Or ill relay the information to Tony and he'll see how much of a child you really are."  
Peter flinched, and his eyes flashed.  
"Fuck you." He muttered. "Me and Tony would be happy of you wouldve just died on your last mission."   
Steve blanched, his mind going blank. The resentment that radiated from the spiderling nearly knocked him back a step.   
"If you want to help me, Fuck off." Peter slammed his bedroom door and Steve stood for a few silent seconds staring at the chipped paint. Sighing, he turned to see Aunt May with a pitiful look in her eyes.  
"Thank you for trying." She whispered.   
Steves phone rang.  
He answered it without looking at his caller ID.  
"Okay... Yes... Ill meet you there." Steve hung up the phone, sending a smile to Aunt May. "Duty calls." He awkwardly stated, heading to the door.  
~  
"Tony, I dont see how I could help you with this." Clint sighed, running a hand through his hair. Tony had called him last night, drunk and crying, begging for his 'best bud' to come help him out. "Steves not wrong."   
Tony growled. "I know hes not. But I cant lose that kid. Ill wait 3 years I dont care. But I cant stay away from him I need that briliant mind in my life."  
"So youre positive this isnt just another social experiment?" Tony glared.  
"Yes. I'm fucking positive." He downed the rest of his whiskey in one go, tapping the glass on the counter in near satisfaction with himself. "So, help me?"  
Clint sighed. "Am I going to regret this?"   
"You normally do." Tony gave a hollow smirk, his eyes dull of any humor. "I just need you to relay a message, and then keep Cap occupied. He wont let me leave the tower without a tail, and thats infuriating as is." Clint nodded.   
"Okay. So, I go tell Peter to meet you downtown 4pm at that stupid shwarma place, and then go take cap out on a date?" Clint questioned, skeptical.  
"Yes. But the date is a mission. And its real. So he won't see through it." Tony grinned, mischevious.   
"Fine." Clint sighed, grabbing his bow from the table. "Good luck."   
"Thank you, a thousand times over, bird man." Clint growled at the nickname but said nothing as he walked toward the elevator. As the doors were closing he slowly rose a middle finger with a cocky smirk on his lips.   
Tony chuckled, then rose to get ready.   
~  
Peter settled back into his nest of a bed, wrapping the large comforter around his shoulders. He stared at the wall as he listened to the apartment door open and close, and then as Aunt May say at the couch and turned on the television. One of her soap operas droned on from the living room and Peter tuned it out, reaching for his phone.  
He opened the messages, clicking on 'Stark Guy'. He scrolled through the extensive messages, his eyes clouding with tears as he read the countless 'love you's' and petnames throughout. Even the sexual messages had his heart hurting.   
He couldve easily ruined Tony's life, if someone had seen them and snitched to the public.   
He couldve ruined his own life. How would everyone at school treat him if they knew he was sexuallg involved with Tony freaking Stark.   
Sighing, he wiped his tears and clicked the phone off, tossing it somewhere amongst the bedsheets.   
He slowly lifted his eyes to the window, only to almost die from a heart attack.   
THE Hawkeye clung to his window, face pressed firm to the glass with one of the stupidest expressions Peter had ever seen.   
When Peter failed to rise to open the window, Clint rose and eyebrow, frowned, and pointed toward the lock.   
Skeptically, Peter rose. He trotted to the window, unlocked it, and slid it open, offering a hand to the former circus performer.  
"Hiya kid. Long time no see. Hows it been? Heard you've been fucking Mr. Stark." He said all of it with a smile, and somehow, it wasnt in the least bit offensive.   
"Are you... Not disgusted?" Peter questioned, and Clint chuckled quietly.   
"Look, I couldnt give a lesser of a shit who you sleep with kid, as long as your happy." Peter mumbled about not actually sleeping together yet, but Clint ignored him.  
"Besides, im on your side. Tony sent me over here to tell you to meet him down town at his favorite place. Said you'd know where that was." Peter laughed to himself.  
"Shwarma?"   
"Shwarma." Clint confirmed, and for a split second, Peter couldnt help but laugh.  
Clint gave him a strange look, and then strode back to the window.  
"Alright, spider kid. See you later. Now its time to go distract Mr. America."  
Peter watched him jump straight out of the window, only to see an arrow connected to a zip line shoot up past his window.  
Sighing, Peter looked around, taking a second to listen for Aunt May. She still sat in the living room, shifting every now and again. She cleared her throat. Someone cried on tv.   
Peter took a deep breath, turned to his closet, and exhaled.   
He quickly dressed himself to at least look decent, combed his wild hair even though the trip would mess it up, and then doned a hoodie as he glanced up at the clouds covering the sky.   
It would start raining before he reached his destination.  
And it did.  
By the time he pushed the dirty glass door to the hole in the wall restraunt that Tony happened to love, Peter was thoroughly drenched and shivering.   
He'd left the apartment through his window after turning on a show on his laptop and burying pillows in his blankets.   
He knew that id Aunt May just looked into his room she'd know he was gone, but hopefully she wouldn't.   
Peter scanned the restraunt with a restless heart, which only grew more frantic as his eyes spotted rose lensed glassed under a dark blue hood.   
For a second, Peter forgot how to breathe.   
Slowly, he approached the table, his hands trembling in his pocket as they laced themselves together under cloth.   
Tony looked up as he made it to the edge of the table.  
Peter wanted nothing more than to throw himself at the man, to fall into his arms and sob.   
But he didn't.   
He sat across from Tony with stone features.   
"Peter..." Was all it took to crack that stone. "You look a little worse for wear." Tony's honey smooth gruff envoked tears to build up in Peter's eyes. Tony reached across and wiped them away as they tumbled down his cheeks. "Oh honey no, dont cry." He hushed, giving Peter a sad but honest smile. "Its okay little dove, I'll fix all of this. I promise."  
"T-Tony," Peter choked slightly. "How are you going to do that?" He whispered, leaning his cheek against the warm, large palm that still craddled his face.   
"I'm not sure yet. But until we figure it out... You just work for me. We... We wont be able to see eachother, not more than just a glance during passing in the halls. But... I promise I will find a way for you and I to live, happily, together."   
More silent tears made their way down Peter's face, Tony quietly wiping them away before they made it to his chin.  
Tony sighed, looking at his watch before standing. "I have to go. I'm so sorry baby, I just had to see you, to promise you I'll fix it. But you have to go to school. You have to eat. You have to sleep." He was stern now.  
"How did-"   
"You really think I wouldnt be keeping tabs? Do you even know me?" Tony joked, and Peter smiled small.   
"I love you Tony..."   
"I love you, Peter."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

Peter woke the next day feeling... Different.   
Instead of burying his head into his pillow, he sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands.  
He'd actually slept.   
He swung his feet off the bed, an involuntary smile curling at his lips as a message from FRIDAY lit up the screen of his phone.   
'here is the work schedule for the week, Mr. Parker.' The letters seemed to smile back at him.   
He quickly dressed himself, heading to the bathroom to get ready for school for the first time in a week.   
He turned on the sink, filled his hands with water, and splashed his face while exhaling.   
Looking into the mirror Peter deflated slightly.   
He really did look tried, and malnurrished. Sighing, he raised a finger below his eyesocket, dragging the skin down toward his cheek.   
There was a knock from behind him and he spun around, cursing his inability to focus.   
His neck had been tingling yet he hadnt noticed until now.   
"Are you.. Going to school today?" Aunt May stood against the door frame, her face anxious and full of caution.   
"I... Yeah. I am." Peter gave her the best smile he could manage. "I'm sorry ive put you through this. I will try harder." Peter met her eyes and tears formed there. She covered her mouth, stepped forward and eveloped peter into a hug.   
"Oh my boy... I was so worried."   
Peter groaned and shoved away, but in the end embraced her back.  
"Im sorry..."  
~  
"Peter!" Ned slammed into him, nearly knocking him off his feet, if he wasnt a mutant he would have. "Where the hell have you been?! MJ and I were so worried! We were going to go to your house if you didnt come to school today!" Mj stood silent behind Ned, her face distorted into disappointment, but her eyes shone solely with worry.   
"What he said. I thought you were dead." She deadpanned, giving him a once over before hugging him with one arm. "Shit, you look dead. What, did you catch something from Derek?" Peter blanched.   
"Wha- Derek?" Ned shot Mj a look.   
"You know, tall muscley handsome fella that youre dating."  
Peter choked. "Dating?!" He stopped in the middle of the school hallway. "What... What are you talking about?" He schooled his expression, scanning his mind for some kind of answer. Derek, as in math class Derek? He didnt even go to his house the night he was invited.   
"See?! I told you it wasnt true! Besides, Peter's with To-" Peter slammed an elbow into Bee's ribs, shutting him up.   
"Just tell me whats going on."  
~  
"Why does he still work for you?" Steve strode into the suite, holding a tablet with Peter's file pulled up.  
"Because I'm not about to fire him because Captain Virginity caught us fucking around." Tony spoke into the back of his whiskey glass before taking a sip.   
"Are you sure youre not trying to get away with seeing him?"   
"Listen, Cap, I dont know if its just because youre bored, or because you really do hate me, but even a kindergartener can read that he is in a department that doesnt interfere directly with me. So, if you have anything else to say, please, go ahead." Tony said all that without looking up at the blonde superhuman.  
Steve sighed, began to say something, but chose against it. "Ill be returning to HQ in 3 days, I asked Barton to stay behind-"   
"And keep an eye on me, yeah yeah. Got it." Tony kept his eyes on the tablet in front of him, waving Steve away with a flick of his hand. Steve clenched his jaw but turned and left.   
"Fucking prick." Tont huffed under his breath as the elevator closed. He then reopened the tab he'd been on before.   
It was Peter's school schedule.   
~  
"So what youre telling me is that the entire school thinks Derek and I fucked?!?" Peter yelled, his hands thrown in the air as he huffed in frustration. They stood behind the school, ned and Mj leaning against the wall as Peter broke down.  
"Aparently yeah. Word is, is you went to a little party they had, got hella drunk and hooked up with him." Ned confirmed.  
"I didnt even know he was gay." Mj threw in. "Kinda creepy if you ask me. Starting a rumor about someone just to come out of the closet." She shrugged.   
"Dude..." Peter began to pace. "I need to talk to him.."   
A group of teen boys rounded the corner then, stopping when the spotted Peter.   
"Hey look! Its Penis Parker! Where's your day boyfriend at?" One of them yelled, drawing a collective laugh from the group.   
"Hey!" Mj yelled, and they quieted down. "Fuck off!" The one who'd said something looked as if he wanted to respond, but one of the others tugged at his arm.  
"Penis Parker?" Peter whispered.  
"Just ignore them..." Ned mumbled, and Peter shook his head.   
"No... You know what... No." Peter turned toward the group of boys. "Hey! Dick bag." The group turned toward them. Only then did Peter realize it was the three largest boys on the football team, with two almost equally large lacrosse players. He fumbled on his words for a second. "I dont have a fucking boyfriend, and I'm sorry you dont either, but theres no reason to be jealous. You can always come out of the closet, too!" He yelled, smirking as the 'leader' grew red in the face.   
"What did you say, Parker?" The group began to walk closer, and Peter breathed deep.   
"I said-" before he could say it again, a fist the size od a dump truck slammed into the side of his face and he stumbled.   
His brain switched into hyper drive, his senses kicking in times ten.   
He caught the left hook that followed, practically throwing the jock into the wall. A foot caught his knee and he stumbled, an elbow connecting with the back of his head.   
His face hit concrete, and he could hear Mj screaming, but the words didnt make sense. The only thing he could focus on was the repeated kicks to his ribs, each one sending searing white to his vision, he felt his bones breaking.   
By the time a teacher showed to break up the fight, Peter's vision was swimming and his entire body was on fire.   
"T-Tony..." Was the only thing Peter wanted, and his vision went black.  
~  
Tony's heart had dropped.   
No, it stopped.  
The words on the screen were jumbling themselves in his head, and he didnt even care to think how Peter's friend had managed to get his number. Or how she knew about their relationship.   
Peter hadnt even ever mentioned an MJ.   
He rushed down the white hallways, his suit jacket fluttering behind him, his hands frantically running through his hair as he turned the corner.   
He recognized the chubby brown by who stood infront of a door several yards ahead of him.   
Ned.  
Ned waved, and Tony stopped infront of him.  
"What happened?!" Tony practically hollered, taking a moment to calm himself before trying again. "Tell me what happened." He was using his superhero voice. The one he used during disaster evacuations.  
"Peter he... Theres this rumoe going around that he's sleeping with this guy named Derek, and because of that he got in a fight... 5 against 1, not pretty."   
"Why didnt you help?". Ned held up his hands toward Tony, clearly picking up on his hostile tone.   
"Look man, I'm not a fighter. Besides if.." He lowered his voice." If spiderman.... Gets his ass kicked, what makes you think I can do any better. Im just the guy in the chair." He smiled at his own joke.  
"Guy in the-? Nevermind. How is he?"  
"Stable, a few broken ribs... Aunt May is inside... Thats why I'm out here. She doesnt know Mj messaged you..." Tony sighed.  
"Of course not."


End file.
